<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夏天。 by Zange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213711">夏天。</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zange/pseuds/Zange'>Zange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warm Blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:36:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zange/pseuds/Zange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>铁锈和须后水。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warm Blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夏天。</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是个闷热的季节。他们都穿得很少。一件短袖和一条作战裤，朗姆洛穿的像个普通人。冬兵则会穿黑色背心和短裤，有时他甚至不穿上衣——不过看见他光着身子在基地的走廊里走来走去是不会有什么人有异议的，甚至还有些调皮的新兵冲着他结实的腹肌吹口哨。</p><p>这样的情况会让他们俩玩心大发。有一次冬兵跟着朗姆洛去武器库取东西时他们就那样干了一回。冬兵把他按在墙上吻他，把他的上衣撩到胸口。朗姆洛的后背蹭上粗糙的墙壁刮得有些痛，但是他不在意。干柴烈火。他们俩像两个布鲁克林的小年轻一样，咬着对方的嘴唇，将对方拉入情欲的深渊。汗水和金属的味道充斥着他们的鼻腔。朗姆洛大声地呻吟着，他知道这里不会有人来，除了他们。仿佛全世界只剩下他们，今天就是末日前的最后一天。拿着几大袋子枪械上楼的时候他们好像什么事都没发生一样。冬兵面无表情，朗姆洛也没有刻意去看他。但电梯里的人会发觉他们交换了自己的味道，铁锈和须后水——他们也只能想到这了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>